plants_vs_zombies_heroes_fanmadefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Swordsmen
|jpg}} 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 8 |set = Colossal |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = This atack here and next door. When played: Transform a zombie into a 1 /1 Zombies with no abilities. Plant Evolution: All other zombies get -1 . |flavor text = Your Hero will feel out of this world. And so will your skin.}} Astro Vera is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 8 to play and has 5 /5 . It does not have any traits, and its ability increases the plant hero's maximum health by 10 and heals them for 10 . This ability stacks with each Astro Vera played and persists until the end of the match. The former ability cannot be nullified by Sneezing Zombie. Origins It is based on an aloe vera, a succulent plant species of the genus Aloe that is cultivated for agricultural and medicinal uses; and possibly the agave, specifically the sentry plant (Agave americana), a genus of monocots native to the hot and arid regions of Mexico and the Southwestern United States. Its name is a portmanteau of "astro-," referring to it being in the Galactic Gardens set, and "aloe vera," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Cactus Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Increase your Hero's maximum by 10. Heal your Hero for 10. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Your Hero will feel out of this world. And so will your skin. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is very effective at being a clutch card, capable of bringing back the game since it heals you for 10 . You do not need to worry about playing this even if your health is over 10, as it also increases your maximum health, ensuring a large amount of healing to you when it is played. You can combine this with Heartichoke to do massive damage to your opponent, finishing them off in two hits if Heartichoke is in Venus Flytraplanet as well. Pepper M.D. can also be boosted when you play Astro Vera, although there are better healing cards for Pepper M.D.'s sake. Each Solar hero has their own ways of using this card well: * can use Rescue Radish to Bounce back Astro Vera so she can replay it later. *Solar Flare can use tricks such as Berry Blast and Sizzle to damage zombies attempting to destroy it, although there are better offensive plants than Astro Vera. However, she can play it on Pair Pearadise or pair it with to instantly get double the healing effect. She can also use Sunburn to make more sun, allowing her to play this faster. *Chompzilla can boost its stats to make it even more threatening, as well as provide bonus attacks from cards like Coffee Grounds. *Wall-Knight can protect it with tanky Team-Up plants such as and Water Chestnut. While Astro Vera doesn't have the greatest stats, it may be of some help as Wall-Knight lacks offense without the help of Pecanolith, Heartichoke, or Pepper M.D. However, it is best not to rely on this plant's ability to change the game as your opponent may have powerful cards like Binary Stars or Gargantuars' Feast to deplete your health faster than you can heal from it. Be sure to use other supporting cards to survive the game, especially 2nd-Best Taco of All Time as this plant is quite expensive. It is also best to remove any Sneezing Zombies on the field, as you will only get a maximum health boost from the plant otherwise. Against On top of its great stats, Astro Vera also has a dangerous ability. It is best to destroy it with an instant-kill card such as Locust Swarm and Rocket Science. It becomes even more dangerous should Heartichoke be on the field, as it can do 10 damage to you. Also, do not Bounce it unless it can ensure your win, as the plant hero can replay it to make it even more threatening. In addition, if Heartichoke is on the field, be sure to destroy her before Astro-Vera is played. Otherwise, you will take a great amount of damage and more than likely lose the game. If you cannot destroy Heartichoke, using Planetary Gladiator can sponge the damage you would take. Sneezing Zombie is also a good counter to this plant's ability, as she prevents your opponent from healing for 10. However, your opponent will still get their maximum health boosted, so they can heal above that by using healing techniques, especially the Heartichoke and Venus Flytraplanet combo. Gallery Astro Vera.PNG|Astro Vera's statistics astroveracard.jpg|Astro Vera's card AstroVeraGrayedOutLegendaryCard.png|Astro Vera's grayed out card AstroveraCardImage.png|Astro Vera's card image Astrovera HD.png|HD Astro Vera Why so blue.png|Astro Vera being played Storing energy.png|Astro Vera activating its ability (1) astroveraactivatingitsability.png|Astro Vera activating its ability (2) You get the thorns.png|Astro Vera attacking Ouch.png|Astro Vera destroyed BubbleUpAloe.jpg|Bubble Up being played on Astro Vera Ooze used on vera.jpg|Alien Ooze being played on Astro Vera ShrunkenAstroVera.jpg|Astro Vera shrunken by Shrink Ray ShieldedAstroVera.jpg|Astro Vera shielded DoubleStrikeAstroVera.png|Astro Vera with the Double Strike trait 2 Astro Vera.jpg|Two Astro Veras on a lane due to Pair Pearadise's ability AstroVeraonMultiplayerBackground.png|Astro Vera on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Trivia *Its legendary shine effect is unique, as unlike other legendary fighters, it is colored. This color is the same as Astro Vera.